It is common to support shelves in cabinets or in an open format, such as may be used in book shelves. It also is common to use adjustable shelving in both commercial and residential settings. Shelf supports have been available in various forms, and made of a variety of materials such as metal, plastic, wood or the like. It is desirable to provide shelf supports which do not significantly impair access to the spaces above and below a shelf, which are readily adjustable for use of shelves at a plurality of heights, and which have an improved load capacity.
The present disclosure provides improved shelf supports, each having a stop member that limits deflection within the shelf support, thereby reducing the tendency of the shelf support to bend and become disengaged from an apertured wall member. The improved retention of the shelf supports results in a higher load capacity of the shelf supports and the resulting shelving assemblies.
It should be understood that the drawings are not to scale and that actual embodiments may differ. It also should be understood that the claims are not limited to the particular embodiments illustrated or combinations thereof.